Heavenly Body Fever
by Aumiine
Summary: Siegrain, the most powerful mage in the magic council, the great wizard saint, the genius plus the youngest member of magic coucil who've been become one of the most important person in Fiore, HAVE A FEVER! What would be happened if Erza, his (maybe)enemy, found out about this and trying to take care of him? JERZA/SIEGZA
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ readers!**

 **This story take place in Fiore, before the incident in The Tower Heaven happen.**

 **Fairy Tail and every characters here belongs to Hiro Mashima and NOT me. I own nothing but the plot line, ONLY in this story.**

* * *

 **Era, Magic Council meeting room.**

One of the council members with a white beard and what looked like a bat on top of his head told the others.

"I got informations about the appearance of the dark guilds almost in every cities of Fiore. Not a strong ones, actually. But there's a lot. I'm sure that there's something really big behind this."

The room start to be all noisy as the council members being busy with their own arguments, until Gran Doma clear his throat and said, "Councillor Siegrain, you've been doing works about dark guilds recently. What do you think?"

The attention suddenly focus on a blue haired man with a tattoo around his right eye who was sitting on the next door side. His head rested on his hand with both eyes closed.

After a minute without any answer, Gran Doma repeat his question. "Councillor Siegrain, do you hear what I've just say?"

Siegrain opened his eyes slowly and look at the one who talk to him with an unfocused eyes, which one enough to make the other councilors stared in confusion. Well, that's _really really strange_ for someone like him to be _human_ like this.

"Uh.. What?" He blinked. And when no one answer him, he decided to talk even though he wasn't in the mood to do it. "I'm not feeling well. I should go home now and take a nap. Excuse me."

Siegrain get up to go. A man who seated beside him quickly grab his hand to stop Siegrain from leaving. But his expression suddenly changed into a bit shocked.

"..what?" Siegrain asked lazily.

"You have a really high fever! You're hot!"

"I'm hot. The hottest guy ever live in Fiore. Now let go of my hand. I should go home now."

"Are you sure you want to going alone? If you're in this state of fever, I think it must be hard to walk or even sit."

Siegrain just nodded idly and walk towards the door.

"Shit. Can't do anything right." muttered Siegrain to himself.

When the door knots is only an inch from his hand, Siegrain stopped and turn his head to look at the other council members.

"Uh.. My sight.. It's blur.." he whispered weakly and suddenly fell off into unconsciousness.

The council members just stared at the man who was laying right in front of a closed door with an expressions of disbelief and shocked. They were stunned. Siegrain, the most powerful mage in the magic council, the great wizard saint, the genius plus the youngest member of magic coucil who've been become one of the most important person in Fiore.. WAS LAYING UNCONSCIOUSLY RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEIR OWN EYES?!

..Sometimes the councils forget that Siegrain was simply a human.. and a young teenager.

After a few minutes of silence, finally Councillor Yajima spoke up, "Can anyone take him to the clinic? I want to do it, but unfortunately my old and small body can't handle it."

Everybody gulped and get their minds back to reality. A man, not an old one, get up from his seat and carried Siegrain towards the magic council clinic. The sleeping Siegrain lay in his arms with a bridal style(?). The man carefully put Siegrain on a single-size-clinic-bed. The other council members come to see the sick teen, completely forget about the meeting that should being held right now.

Siegrain's face seemed red because of the fever. A nurse come and put a small wet towel in his forehead after gently shoved his hair. He flinch a bit when the cold towel meet his skin but he continues to sleep in quiet with an innocent-but-hurt face and a heavy breathing. When the nurse go off to get some medicines and clothes for the sick wizard saint, the coucil members who stood not far from the bed started to talk.

"He looks like a little boy when he was sleeping. I never thought that he has that kind of face."

"Yeah.. without his usual-annoying-smirk, he seemed more like a teenager who need adults protection."

"Is that a gentle way to say that he looks weak?"

The council members laughed at the irony. No one was _allowed_ to see the great Siegrain as a weakling. 'Cause that was unacceptable, and the teen wouldn't like it.

"Talk about need adults protection.. Does anyone know about his family or relation? We couldn't take care of him, right? I can't contact Ultear 'cause she was gone for a work that we gave her before. I'm sure that he need someone he knows to stay beside him when he's sick. I think we should contact them."

Suddenly the room goes silent for a minutes, until a sound break it up, ".. Never heard anything about that.."

* * *

 **Tower Heaven**

A young girl with a cat costume knocked the door in front of her with a worry face. "Jellal-sama? Are you okay? You've already stay in your room for a week. Don't you want to out and eat something?"

She waited for a minute and get no answer. Gulped, she reached the knot and try to open it. Unlocked. The girl entered the room just to found many papers and books almost in every corner of the room. Her eyes sweep the room and locked at the sight of Jellal laying unconsciously with a heavy breathing. His face looks almost as red as his tattoo around his right eye. Panic, the girl run into Jellal and touch his sweaty forehead.

"Hot.." The girl whispered. "He's got a fever."

"Milliana! What are you doing in Jellal's room?"

A man with a mask standing in the opened door and stared at the girl on the room.

"Oh! Simon! Come here, quickly! I need your help."

"What?"

"Jellal-sama is sick."

Simon entered the room and walk towards the bed and touched Jellal's forehead with his backhand. "Shit. It's a fever! What the hell he was done to be like this?!"

* * *

 **Jellal/Siegrain's dream**

Fear, Blood, Scream, Death. There are everywhere. United and made a hell. A little boy with a tattoo in his face stood in the middle of this hell and watching the bloody scenery with a blank face.

"I'm sick with this. I hate this world. I hate the peoples who live in it. I hate the god. I hate everything." He muttered. "Everyone's lying to me. There's no freedom in this world.."

Suddenly a red haired little girl appeared not far from him, together with some mans around her. She screamed, blood dripping from one of her eyes, when the others laughed at her.

"Erza.."

Anger fill Jellal's heart. He doesn't know why. But it does fueled him. Jellal shouted in anger and tortured the peoples who has hurting Erza, before killing them in a sadistic way.

 _'Hell is everywhere. Then why don't I created a hell on my own? Maybe I could find a freedom myself.'_

Jellal hit a man with the dark magic he created. The man screamed in pain. Jellal smirked. Enjoying the voice, and going to make another voices.

"JELLAL!"

Jellal stopped and look at Erza who stare at him in fear. Tears dropped from her one eye.

"Why did you stopped me? I thought you hate them too."

"I hate them. I really really hate them. But don't do this. This is just.. too cruel."

 _'Cruel..? But they deserved that. I'm not wrong.'_

"Let's get out of here, Jellal. Let's meet our freedom. Don't forced yourself to be cruel like this."

"There's no freedom in this world, Erza. I'll stay. And you'll stay with me."

"No Jellal! We could find freedom out there! We could search for it! Now let's leave this hell, Jellal. Together."

"You have to stay with me in here!" Jellal grabbed Erza's neck with his dark magic. He doesn't know why, but he felt fear. Fear of losing.

Erza struggle to freeing herself. And when she finally be free, she run. Running from Jellal ..and leave him alone.

When there's no sign of Erza's existence anymore, a drop of tear leave his eye and falling to the ground.

"Erza.. Don't leave me.."

* * *

 **That's it. I hope you enjoyed the story, because I'll make another chapters.**

 **Well.. some story line in Jellal's dream were different from the real one in manga and anime. But this is a dream. And Jellal's dream, not mine. Don't blame me, blame Jellal. *peace* hehe.**

 **Btw, English is not my mother language, and I'm not really good in English. So there's a little (maybe a lot) wrong grammar or words. I don't know. Sorry for that.**

 **Please comment/review for a better next. Thank you~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello~** **Meet you again in this new chapter. I'm soo happy to know someone is keep reading my fanfiction.**

 **Btw, this is my first time sharing a fanfic in English. Usually I made my fan fictions in my country's language. So PLEASE tell me if I do some mistakes in writing this fanfic.**

* * *

 **Era, Magic Coucil's clinic room**

"Erza.. Don't leave me.." Siegrain whispered, still sleeping. A single tear dropped from his eye.

The council members look at him in silence. Surprised by Siegrain, _again._ If they ever seen someone who always been unexpected, it must be him.

"So.. did he just said.. 'Erza' ?" A barked man asked, breaking up the silence."The only 'Erza' I know is that Titania from the fucking-guild fairy tail."

The others nodded.

"Should we contact her? We would know that the 'Erza' Councillor Siegrain said is her or not after she come."

"Yeah, contact her."

* * *

 **Magnolia, Fairy Tail's guild hall**

It was an ordinary day at fairy tail. In another words, you could describe it as 'Chaos'. It's so loud and the tables and chairs are thrown everywhere. Cana is drinking her bozee, Levy is reading a pile of books, Gajeel eating some iron, Natsu and Gray are fighting, and Erza, still using her armour, eating her precious big strawberry cheesecake alone.

The armored girl seated in a chair on the corner of the guild and doing her best to focus on her cake until Lucy, the celestial mage run towards her.

"Erza! You got a letter!"

She looked up from the cake and take the letter from Lucy's hand. "From who?"

"The council."

"..What?" Erza gasped in shock for a second, and immediately look at the Fire dragon slayer mage who was still fighting in another corner of the guild and yelled, "NATSUUU! ARE YOU MADE A PROBLEM AGAIN?!"

"NO! I'M NOT! REALLY!"

"THEN WHO?!"

"Um.. Erza?" Lucy stopping the red haired girl before she beating Natsu up and made another chaos. "I think you should read the letter first."

"A.. Ah, you're right."

Erza opened the letter. Written at it :

 _To the great Titania Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail guild. Could you meet us in Era today? We need a little help from you. This isn't an order, but a request. We'll be very happy if you give your time for us. Thank you. We wait for you. The magic council._

"What a simple letter." Lucy commented.

Erza nodded. "But why me? And what is this 'little help' means? Should I come or not?"

"It's the best if you ask master Makarov about this."

Erza meet Makarov in his room and tell about the letter to the old wizard saint.

"Just come."

"What? Why?"

"Maybe this is the best chance to fix the guild's good name. Help them, and they'll help us. Win-win."

Erza sighed. "Fine."

* * *

 **Era**

"Welcome to Era, Titania Erza Scarlet, the queen of fairies." said Gran Doma, right after Erza entered the room that filled by some magic coucil members.

"Thank you. But, how could I help you?"

"We need your help to take care of our sick member."

Erza blinked in confusion, "..It's not a problem. But.. Why me? And who is this 'member'? Do I know him/her?"

"He doesn't have anyone to take care of him and can't take care of himself. And WE can't too." Gran Doma explained. "And for your question about knowing him or not, we are about to ask you the same question."

The room goes silent for a second.

"Do you know the Councillor Siegrain or being friend with him? 'Cause we heard him saying your name in his sleep."

' _What? Siegrain said my name ..in his sleep? Impossible.'_ Erza thought. _'That Siegrain.. He's the brother of Jellal, and I never meet him before he being a coucil member. But, saying my name in his sleep? Weird. ...Wait. Don't tell me he is.. Huh. I knew it. He is Jellal.'_

Erza sighed. "Yes, I know him. Please bring me to him."

* * *

 **Era, Magic Coucil's clinic room**

Siegrain blinked when the sight of white light hurt his eyes. After some seconds, he seated up and look around, and found out that he was in the magic coucil's clinic room. A wet towel fell off from the forehead of him to his lap.

"Ah, Siegrain-sama. You've wake up."

Still feeling dizzy, Siegrain turn his head to see a nurse come and take the wet towel from him.

"You got a fever. The council members bring you here about a hour ago."

"Are they continuing the meeting?"

"No. After take you here, they are out to contact someone you know to come here."

"Someone I know? Who?"

"If I don't misheard, it's Titania. You know her? She's already in Era."

Siegrain's jaw dropped when he heard the name.

 _'E.. Erza? I've expected something stupid from that geezers 'cause I was passed out in front of them. But why it should be like this?! Why her?! Of all people, why HER?!'_

"Siegrain-sama? Are you okay? Your face getting more palmed."

Siegrain nodded, not to answer the question, but to calming himself.

 _'Stay calm! Get your coolness back! I need to get out of here before she comes.'_

Siegrain get off of the bed and found out that he doesn't use his usual magic council robes, but a clinic's pajamas.

 _'Who the hell dare to change my clothes?!'_

But he sighed, try to stay calm again and asked, "Where's my clothes?"

The nurse seems to have some doubts for a second, but she walked away to get the clothes Siegrain ask about and give it to the sick councillor.

"..Here. B..but, are you going to leaving? You're still sick. The council members will be mad at me when they know you were leaving on your own ..and I let you."

Siegrain gave the nurse a glare. She flinched and immediately running off the room, left Siegrain alone. Siegrain closing the door that was opened by the nurse, and began to change his pants and take off his pajamas.

When Siegrain's still half dressed and are about to put on his robes in his right arm, suddenly the door damped open. A red haired girl appeared, together with some council members. Siegrain gasped in shock for a second, then immediately manage to get back in his coolness a second later and smiled.

"What brings you here, Titania?"

Erza smirked. "To take care of a helpless man who pretends to be cool."

Erza stared through Siegrain's half naked body with an observing stare. Siegrain can't help but gulped nervously.

 _'Oh no.'_

* * *

 **That's it, that's it. Even as Siegrain, Jellal still have his natural cuteness. You don't know about this, because of Siegrain's rarely appearence in manga and anime.**

 **SOO I'M GONNA RIPPED OFF HIS MASK AND FOUND OUT THE MORE CUTENESS!**

 **It's getting a bit OOC, aren't it? Lol, I can't help it. Sorryy**

 **Please comment/review for a better next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Erza POV**

I stared at the half naked man next to me in excitement. Before, I was kind of wondering what could that annoying Siegrain would be when he is sick. And now, the answer is right in front of my eyes! A half-naked Siegrain in a high state of fever.

Even if I hate to admit it, honestly I think he really looks attractive. So much. His muscular body are in the perfect size and shape, not too small and too big. A pale white skin matched with a beautiful light blue shaggy hair. And his face.. OMG. I wonder why I was really a stupid for not seeing the beauty in him before. Sexy scarlet tattoo around his right eye, perfect lips, perfect eyes, perfect nose, perfect shape face. He's the perfection. And because of the fever, I could see sweats in his reddened but pale face. He looks so adorable with it, and makes me want to kiss him so badly.

..What? WHAT AM I SAYING?! Just because you've seen a half-naked Jellal in front of you and you like it, it doesn't mean that you can kiss him! A kiss need love, and I don't love him! I hate him!

..It's confusing, actually. I've seen so many man in a half-naked. And even a complete naked man! But I never get this feeling. An aggressive feeling that want me to touch the body of him..

STOP ERZA, STOP! You know who he is! HE IS JELLAL! Even if he has been using the 'Siegrain' name for a long time, I know that it's him. Jellal. The evil man who kick me off from tower heaven, far from my friends. The evil man who using a dangerous dark magic to killing peoples. The evil man who lying and pretending to be someone else. The evil man who gave me the name of 'Scarlet'. The evil man who taught me about true love and wiping my tears when I was sad.. the evil man who..

OK STOP IT. HE. IS. EVIL. AND. AN. ENEMY.

I shouldn't waste this chance to take him down.

"What brings you here, Titania?" He asked, a fake smile in his face.

I smirked. "To take care of a helpless man who pretends to be cool."

I could see his slightly gulp, but immediately stared at me with a challenging looks. I'm about to wondering if I was just imagining his gulp or not, when Siegrain suddenly smirked back.

"Take care of a helpless man, you said? Who you're referring it to, huh?"

"Who else? Of course the man who fainted in the middle of an important meeting."

He seems didn't like my word when he give me a glare and continue to put on his clothes and closing my sight of his bare chest. I couldn't help but feeling a bit sad. When he was done, he walk over the door and passing me. I quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

I stared at some council members not far from me to ask for some help. But they only give me a shrugs and head shakes. Everyone in here are helpless. All of them.

I sighed without letting Siegrain's wrist go. "I was asked to take care of you, and I'm going to do it."

"How nice of you." He responded sarcastically.

I gave him my death glare, that always working on Natsu and Gray when I want them to know that I was the one in control. But it doesn't seem to work in him. So I let his wrist off and sighed. Really, what's wrong with this guy? I could see that he's in a really bad state of fever and weak, but still acting tough and smirking like that?! Is he an idiot?! If he still act like this, I'm sure that he'll die anytime. Well, it's not like I care..

"Fine. Do whatever you want. I don't care, anyway."

"Good." He smirked and walked out in a heavy steps. I watch over him. He must be in a high state of fever. I could see that Siegrain's actually trying so hard to walk properly. Doesn't want to ruin his image, huh?

I'm about to bit my lower lip to hold a laugh, when I catch something in my eyes. Siegrain, that so-called-genius-man is open his mouth to said a spell! Is he actually an idiot?! What the hell is he going to do?! He can even barely walk! I immediately ran out then grabbed his arm.

"Don't use any magic. You could pass out if you do." I said to stop him.

Siegrain doesn't move a bit as he staring at my hand on his arm. I gulped and slowly get my hand away from him. The wizard saint look at my eyes. His face shared no emotions.

"You said that you don't care."

"I've told you. I was asked to take care of you. So, I can't let you die."

The bluenette was about to respond, when he suddenly grabbed his head and groaned.

"Wha.. What's wrong?" I asked him and get no answer.

Siegrain fell off on his knees and muttered something I couldn't hear. I reached down to check on him, but suddenly he leaning on me, unconscious and burning.

* * *

It's almost a half hour after Siegrain was passed out. He was brought to his home -which one was unlocked- by me and some peoples in the place before. But because everyone else is having some other things to do, they left me alone with the unconscious man in his super big and high class apartment.

I stared at the bluenette on the king sized bed in front of me. Once again, I observing every single part of him. I look down at his pain ridden face. Red is painted over his cheeks and he twitches in his sleep as if he's having a nightmare. I can hear his breathing as the loudest thing in the room. His skin looks all sweaty because of the heat from his fever and maybe from the uncomfortable-looking robes that he wears.

Actually, I don't want him to get healed. Beside the fact that he is my enemy and I hate him, he looks so sexy plus cute when he was unguarded like this. I don't want this adorable sight vanished.

..Wait. Did I just said that he looks cute and sexy? NOO! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT, ERZA?! I should just left him dying of the fever in here! He makes me become a stupid idiot! ..But.. Something in my heart tell me that I shouldn't let him in pain like this.

So I reached at his robes and began to take it off. After he was shirtless, I shakes my head from dirty thoughts (no comment, please?) and put a blanket on him. Then I walked out the bedroom and wandering his apartment to get some ices or cold water and towel. When I've found what I needs, I get back to the sick bluenette's bedroom and gently put a cold towel on his forehead.

Once he's lying down with a blanket on and a cold towel on his forehead, his face slowly starts to look better. Not much, but still.. His breathing starts to get more even, and the color of his face become not as red as before. His sleep also getting better. I even could slightly seeing an innocent and peaceful face of him that reminds me of the past times..

I sighed. I have to remind myself to not thinking about Jellal in past. The Jellal in front of me now is a completely different person than what I know in my childhood times. Even if he looks a same right know.. he'll transform into a demon when he wake up.

I gasped when I realized something important. What if Jellal wake up and doing something stupid? He's always been a stubborn and I'm not always could handle it. And considering by what he was now, I can't let him freely doing whatever he want to.

So I reached for some ropes in his room, and began to tied him up to the bed. After I was done, I stare at my work with a satisfy look and grinned. I got an evil idea.

* * *

 **LOL Erza is a bit pervert in here. I was getting the idea after reading some fanfictions in that showing the pervert side of Era's personality, and I like it. It's funny and refreshing, and well.. actually Erza is also a bit pervert in anime/manga (based on the fact she reads echi novels). And yeah.. That's it.**

 **What do you think? Do you like it? I'll make a Jellal's POV for the next chapter. Keep reading if you like my fanfiction.**

 **Please comment/review for a better next. Thank you~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**REMEMBER! This fanfic was rated T+ for language and some sexy(?) actions.**

* * *

 **Siegrain/Jellal POV**

I slowly opening my eyes and look at the familiar dark ceiling of my bedroom. Did I pass out again? What's the last thing I remember? Oh, scarlet hair.. Erza. She said that she want to take care of me. But where the hell is she right now? What a bullshit.

I sighed and was about to sit up and leave the bed when I realized that I can't move my hands and legs. I take a look on my wrists that tied up together above my head, then to my ankles that wasn't in a better situation as some ropes holding it tight enough to make me unable to move it freely.

Realization come, and I got panicked for a second, and annoyed for the next. I was tied up to this fucking bed! Who the hell doing this to me?! Just wait until I get better and I-

A scarlet haired mage entered my room and my annoyed feeling suddenly changed into shocked. I gulped as I noticed a smirk in her face. This isn't a good sign.

"Oh? You've wake up?" She walks towards me and sit on the bed, right beside my left waist. "Sorry, but you can't leave this bed until I said so."

This bitch..

"Let me go." I ordered and only get a more deeper smirk in Erza's face. Shit.

"No. You must stay in this bed until you get healed. Completely healed."

"I'm healed or not, it's none of your business. And this is _my place._ Would you stop the rude act to _the owner of this house_ and untie me so I could being polite to _my_ honored guest?"

I gave her my best formal polite tone, and smiled. Unfortunately, it doesn't affect her, even a bit.

Erza huffed and shakes her head playfully. "Right now, you're under my care. So everything you do when you're sick are my business."

"Your bussiness, you says?!" I snapped, completely forgot about my polite act, and struggling to get free. But the ropes tied me too hard. I felt so weak and helpless. And dammit, my head felt so heavy.

Erza grinned and looking more excited when I'm struggling. "You're that bad want to free, are you?"

I gave her my best glare and keep the struggle. After some minutes, I started to feel exhausted and stopped. Damn, my head getting more more hurts and heavy..

Erza smirked down at me and winked. I could feel a sharp cold run down on my spine as she said cheerfully, "Fine. Then I'll do my best to heal you."

The scarlet mage pull the blanket off of me until my bare skin exposed and make me realized that I'm only using my boxer. Erza smirked and jumped on my body.

I gasped in shock. "Wha.. WHAT ARE YOU-"

A long nail touch my lips and make me shut in a second.

"Someone taught me how to deal with a fever. She said that we can heal it with some skin-to-skin touch. Body heat. I don't know whether it's true or not, but there's nothing wrong if we try it, _right?_ "

I'm about to protest when suddenly she touch my chest. I could feel the cold of her hand run into my heated skin. Up and down, following the muscles in my body. Even if I want so badly to deny it, I have to say that it feels so good and makes me want more touch. My already hot face getting even more hotter. This is so embarrassing! How could I become this weak and let someone got me so easily?!

I hate this situation. Really hate this. The feeling of being dominated and can't do anything.. _I am Jellal,_ dammit! I'm not used to this! I shouldn't ever being like this.

I'm trying to get my hands free again. But Erza's hand start to exploring my body. Tickling my hips, pressing my stomach, touching my shoulders, neck, ears, and everywhere she wants to on my upper body. I bit my lip to hold a moan as she touch my sensitive spot.

Erza chuckled. "You like it, huh?"

I shakes my head quickly (too quickly, maybe) and muttered in a low voice. "..release me."

I could see a spark in her eyes as she heard my respond. An evil grin appeared in her face. Oh no. Am I made this worse?

Erza cycling her fingers around my nipples dan slowly pinch it. I can't help but moaning. My whole body getting more more hotter in embarrassment as Erza chuckled in amusement.

GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF, JELLAL! SHE WANTS YOU BECOME HELPLESS LIKE THIS! COME ON, DON'T LET HER WIN! USE YOUR GENIUS BRAIN TO THINKING !

It's useless. Completely useless. I couldn't think clearly under a fever and a beautiful woman. Uh.. right. She's beautiful, always. I admit it. But back to the main problem, I COULDN'T THINKING ABOUT ANYTHING.

"I like to see you under my mercy." Erza whispered on my ear in a deep voice as her hands grabbing my waists up and slipping it to take an advantage on my back side.

Crap. I'm really messed up. If this keep going, everything will be messed up too. I have to do something! What should I do.. What should I do.. Oh! My real body! My real body is in tower heaven and I could erase this thought projection! I hate running away. But for the sake of zeref and my plan, I have to do this!

While Erza still playing with my upper body, I closed my eyes tightly and trying to focus on erasing my thought projection. A half minute past, but nothing happened.

What the hell?! Why was nothing happened?! ..No way. THIS IS MY REAL BODY! How could I being an Idiot like this and forgetting a very important thing?!

A week ago when I was really really busy with the council problems, I came to Era because I couldn't focus if I just using a thought projection to do these works. So my real body was on Era, and I made a new thought projection in tower heaven. And when all my works has done, I was forgot to switching back my body.. YOU MADE A BIG MISTAKE, JELLAL!

Then what should I do? What should I do?!

"What's wrong? You seems troubled."

"It's none of your problems." I answered coldly, that must be a wrong answer. That scarlet bitch now looking at me with a very very scary face.

Erza hold my chin with three of her fingers and harshly pull my head to face her more closer.

"Know your place, _Jellal_ _._ You are under my mercy right now. So, it's better to you if you're being a good boy and act well." said Erza in an icy tone.

Although Erza's harsh words were really pissed me off, I only stare at her in disbelief. _Jellal?_ She called me _'Jellal'_ ?! But how..? She was completely believe in my fake identity before. So why..?

" _Jellal?_ What do you- Arghh."

Erza hit me on the stomach. Not too hard, actually. But enough to shut me up. She glared at me. "I know it's you. Am I wrong?"

I don't know what to do or say. This is the worst time to reveal my secret. I can't thinking and make any strategy or moves. My brain, the strongest weapon of mine is useless. I hate this situation. Really hate it.

The both of us stay in silence for some minutes. Erza's hand still holds my chin harshly, when I'm trying to look at anywhere but her.

"..So it's true." Erza's voice breaking the silence. And surprisingly, she wasn't angry. Her face softened as she let my chin off from her hand. I can't help but feeling a bit of a curiosity. A lot maybe.

"Just it?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't want to yelling or beating me?"

"You want to get beaten?"

"NO! But this is just too plain. Why don't you get angry or something? It'll be fun. Especially when you've release me from this annoying ropes. We could do some fair fight."

"To me, It'll be more fun if _you,_ The great Siegrain, begging for his freedom."

I'm trying to be calm and hummed. ".. What a pervert. I don't know that the almighty titania is actually this kind of person. Tying up a sick handsome man on a bed? Seriously? AND She's using a _lowly way_ like this to make the man begging for her. What everyone will thought when they found out about this? You pervert bad-girl."

"I. AM. NOT. A. PERVERT."

Erza's face flushed in red blush when she said it.

I chuckled. Well, this is my win, _if I_ _keep_ _this_ _on_ _and not mention about my position or let her mention it_. I smirked.

"You are."

* * *

 **Well,** **Jellal in here is a bit** **OOC** **from the personality of Siegrain. My reasons:**

 **1\. It's hard to use Siegrain's personality in such a not** ** _Siegrain-like_** **situation**

 **2\. In my vision, the personality of Siegrain is coming from Jellal's control of his own emotions. And in here, Jellal's control was weakened because of the the fever and the weak state of him. So the emotionless Siegrain slightly faded as the fever coming.**

 **3\. He's with Erza. Since his childhood, even when he was Siegrain, Erza has always been** **being** **a** ** _special_** **to the bluenette. So, facing with Erza in his weak state is also make a** **_special effect_** **to him.**

 **Please comment/review for a better next.**


End file.
